


Tangled the Next Generation

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Tangled: TNG Universe [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aunts & Uncles, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Children of Characters, Cousins, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Godparents, Good and Evil, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Heirs, Magic, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Music, New Parents, Next Generation, Pets, Positive Thinking, Post-Series, Protective Siblings, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Royalty, Sisters, Slice of Life, Twins, Voice Acting, thieves, trials and challenges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: "This story revolves around Rapunzel and Eugene as they enter the next (and perhaps most horrifying) chapter in their lives: Parenthood! Join them as they raise twins to the best of their abilities while they strive to make their childhoods better than their own."
Relationships: Cassandra (Disney: Tangled) & Original Male Character(s), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Tangled: TNG Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Tangled the Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this, like to make a quick announcement. I usually write story samples for my friends about future fanfics I'm going to write. To tease them and get them excited. Well, I decided to post the beginnings of my future stories. I can't give you a date when I will update the stories. But I can't keep them in a computer file waiting for the day I get to them. So enjoy the stories, and sooner or later, I'll update them. I can't tell you when. Thank you!
> 
> Moongirl91939 did cover Art

In Corona's kingdom, the citizens were excitedly anticipating their new heir's arrival any day now. Queen Rapunzel and her consort King Eugene found out they'd been expecting several months ago, and it was almost time for the birth.

While both their parents were looking forward to becoming grandparents, the parents couldn't help but be nervous. Given their respective childhoods and lack of proper parents, they're even more worried about becoming parents themselves. Sure, at the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, they'd to deal with their friends turned into children that one time. But other then that one experience, they're not sure about themselves as parents.

That incident had taught them that both of them were right. That children do need rules and boundaries. It was equally important to let children have the right to express themselves and listen to them. Though the most important thing was to make sure the child knew they're loved.

At least they'd already decided on names for whether it be a girl or a boy. And they have done their best to make up a room that would appeal to both. Given they had no idea what they're having.

The strangest thing about the impending arrival of their child was the fact according to Rapunzel, who knew astronomy better then anyone else in the kingdom, their child would be born during the day of a solar eclipse.

She and Eugene felt this was fate given their history with the sundrop and moonstone. That it was only natural these two forces would come together again in some manner when they had their child.

Presently Rapunzel was in what be her child room painting with Pascal taking a nap nearby. Rapunzel paused for a moment to admire her art when her husband walked in.

"Yo, Blondie, what's up? And don't tell me you're up to too much. The midwife said you needed to take it easy right now since it's so close to the baby's arrival," as he came over and kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, Eugene! Don't worry so much. I'm not doing anything too strenuous. I'm not going to get sick. And so far, there hasn't been anything to indicate a repeat of what happened to my mom."

"I want to make sure you are okay. After all, we have been through. It's important to me. You are well."

"I understand, Eugene," as she kissed him on his cheek. "But I'm fine. So what do you think?" as she passed over her painting to him.

Eugene took the painting and studied it carefully. Rapunzel had painted in the center half-sun and half-moon. In the upper corners, there was a symbol of Corona. In the bottom corners was the symbol of the Dark Kingdom. The border was the sundrop flower weaving around it, with in the middle of each edge the moonstone.

"Well, I have to say it's very symbolic, and again your talents surpass so many others. It also shows how our two kingdoms tied together both through our marriage. Also by the respective Sundrop and Moonstone."

"Thank you, Eugene. I think its the perfect painting to hang in the baby's room. So they truly know how special they are."

"If you think it's perfect, then that's good enough for me."

"Thanks, Eugene...ow!" she exclaimed loudly as she winced in pain.

"Rapunzel! Are you alright?!"

"I'm okay, Eugene. It was just a powerful kick. It felt like it was kicking twice in a row. They are certainly eager to be born."

"Well, I'm sure little Flynn can't wait to greet the world and meet his handsome father and his beautiful mother," Eugene spoke with a bit of pride in his voice.

Rapunzel then countered, "You know that it might be little Dawn who will be greeting us instead. We don't know if a boy or a girl."

"Yeah, you are right. Either way, boy or girl, they will have two of the best-looking people in the world as their parents."

"Oh, Eugene!"


End file.
